Taking Chances
by Lycan-Fang
Summary: A truce is in the process of being formed between the Scarlet and Spix's macaws, though some of the birds are still unsure of this change, like Roberto. While being concerned with the safety of his own tribe and dealing with Scarlet macaws becoming a regular sight in the village, Roberto is suffering from nightmares of his captive life, and comfort comes from an unexpected bird.


Nights in the Amazon rainforest were something that was either a time enjoyed by certain animals living within it, or a time to be feared and to be extra cautious when moving about. For two types of macaws, it was the former. Once enemies, both tribes now in the process of coexisting together. It was an awkward change for them. After the celebration between all the animals when they had saved their home from the loggers, they now had to learn to adjust to the fact that spix's and scarlet macaws would now be flying together, talking to each other, and engaging in the same activities together. The future offspring from each tribe would grow up together and help strengthen this new truce being formed. Still, there were some from both tribes who had some difficulty adjusting to the changes being made so suddenly.

Roberto, the right-wing bird of Eduardo's tribe, was one of them. He never admitted it openly, but the thought of scarlet macaws possibly coming to visit his village made him feel uncomfortable some days. Never had he or anyone else expected such a thing to occur. Still, it was a welcome change. The spix's macaw stretched his wings and took off from the branch he was standing on, flying between the trees with a few others. There may now be peace between the tribes, but that didn't mean danger had all together vanished. Eduardo had advised him to continue his patrols in order to ensure the tribe was always safe.

Usually, these patrols were quiet, with nothing to report back to their leader. While it could be boring, Roberto enjoyed these nightly flights through the forest. He had time to clear his head, to reflect on things, and he also took great pride in being one of the birds trusted in keeping the others safe. His patrol had been flying for a few hours, keeping diligent eyes out for anything that seemed suspicious or could warn them of predators or even humans in their territory. So far, there was nothing. The small flock had been flying for almost two hours, checking every last inch of the Amazon they needed to. They finally arrived at the Brazil nut trees and Roberto decided now would be a good time to take a small rest, and perhaps have a snack before continuing. They would be out for most of the night after all.

"Alright guys, break time." He called as he landed on a branch, flipping the long feathers on his head out of his face. The other birds obliged and landed on various branches. They began to pull the nuts from their vines and open them with their beaks while Roberto kept his eyes on the sky, not reaching for the nut that was beside his talons. He was watching for Felipe or the other scarlet macaws, looking to see if they would be coming here at night to eat. Roberto felt like he should know better, and yet he couldn't bring himself to not be worried over the idea that Felipe and his tribe were sneaking more food than they needed and taking advantage for this new found peace. He wondered if the others felt the same way he did.

"Hey, Roberto, you gonna eat that?"

The macaw was pulled from his concentration and turned to his side to see one of his fellow spix's macaws pointing to the Brazil nut that laid beside his feet.

"Oh, uh, nah, go ahead." Roberto replied and shuffled away from the nut for the other to grab. He took it in his talons and began to rip into its exterior with his sharp beak. As he feasted, he eyed Roberto with concern as he continued to carefully watch the night sky.

"Hey man, relax. Everything's fine. We don't have anything to worry about! No humans, no dangerous animals prowling around here, and we don't need to worry about Felipe either. In fact I don't see why we even have to go on these patrols anymore..." He finished his words with another bite into the Brazil nut. Roberto's wings twitched in response and he turned back to the other.

"We need to make sure that our tribe is safe." He replied before taking off from the branch and flying down to a different one. The other macaw watched him in surprise before just shrugging it off a second later and continuing to eat the nut in his talons. Roberto took a deep breath and shook his head, moving the long feathers from his face once more. He was more annoyed with himself than he was with the other bird. He felt he was getting too worked up, he knew for a fact he was, but he couldn't help it. Something didn't seem right. But maybe, just maybe, he was simply being too paranoid. Either way, he didn't want to have the discussion that had started previously in case he lost his cool. He had to keep himself calm. He was the patrol leader after all.

Once everyone had finished their snacks, they took off back into the air to continue their rounds. The process took another few hours, and they didn't begin to head home to the village until the sky was becoming light from the sun's rays that would soon sweep over the vast rainforest. Each of the birds were exhausted and couldn't wait to finally get some much needed rest. Before Roberto could even think about sleep though, he would have to report back to Eduardo. Everything was as it should be, and there had been no sign of Felipe or the other scarlet macaws on their patrols, which relieved him and eased his mind, at least for the night.

The birds flew into their home just as the sun was peeking over the treetops. The tribe was already awake and getting started with their day. Roberto caught sight of Jewel and a very tired looking Blu with their three children coming out of the nest they had made for themselves once they had moved in, leaving Roberto's nest completely to himself once again. He smiled and greeted them as he flew by the family who waved at him and said their "hello"s and "good morning"s. His blue eyes scanned the many residents of their large home for Eduardo. Once finding the older bird, who was standing with Mimi at the clay banks, Roberto immediately dove down to where he was to give his report.

Eduardo had been deep in discussion with Mimi and hadn't noticed Roberto coming in until he had already landed beside the two.

"Ah, there's my wing man!" Eduardo greeted, putting a wing around Roberto. "How was the patrol?"

"Everything is safe and secure." Roberto confirmed with a nod. He looked to the rest of the tribe scattered around the large area. "There is nothing to worry about. The tribe is in no danger."

Eduardo nodded in approval and turned to Mimi with a smile. "We'll always be safe as long as we have Roberto on the job."

The younger macaw puffed his chest out in pride, allowing his mentor's comments to sink in.

"Now you fly off and get some rest. We will be seeing you later." With that, Eduardo and Mimi flew off from the clay banks, heading in the direction of Blu and his family. It was only now that Roberto had realized how tired he really was. His eyelids suddenly got heavy and he let out a yawn before lifting off into the air and heading for his large nest. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away.

Landing inside the tree in his nest Roberto stretched his wings and let out another loud yawn. His tiredness only increasing as he walked to the center of the large empty space. He took a moment to take in the large hollowed out mass around him. He often liked to imagine small chicks coming out of the many rooms he had made to greet him, accompanied by a beautiful wife who would welcome him home after his nightly patrols. Sadly, such a thought was simply a fantasy which hadn't come true even after all these years. Roberto just was unable to find the right bird. There were many lovely macaws in the tribe of course, all more than ready to accept him as their mate for life, and yet, none of them made Roberto feel the same way in return. It was rather frustrating for him if he were to be honest.

With a heavy sigh, he flew up to the largest room, a room big enough for two, and nestled himself down. He pushed the previous thoughts from his mind. Lingering on them like he was would not make his mate come to him faster. He would find her eventually and have his chicks. Folding his wings and resting his head against the tree's bark, Roberto allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Sleep did not give the macaw the peace and rest he needed. Soon after he had closed his eyes, Roberto was sent back to a previous point in his life that he tried desperately to forget. For a while, it seemed to work. But with the incident between the animals and the loggers, came the memories of a younger Roberto being held captive by humans. The flashbacks of being locked in a cage he had little room in, and never being taken out for when they tried to allow him even the slightest bit of freedom, he would try to fly away instantly. And of course, the humans repeating the same question nonstop, trying to make Roberto learn to say it on command.

"_Polly want a cracker? Polly want a cracker?_"

This was followed by then having the saltine snacks practically shoved down his throat, whether he said the phrase or not, while the humans just laughed and laughed as he almost choked on the crackers. Every day it was the same thing, an endless and ruthless cycle that melted the bird's mind and practically drove him insane while in captivity. Roberto twitched and whimpered in his sleep, mumbling his objections to the laughing humans.

"No... N-no more crackers... No more crackers!"

He awoke with a gasp and jumped to his feet. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he surveyed his surroundings. He was still in his home, far away from humans. He was safe, and he was free. Roberto buried his face into his wings, smoothing them up over his head and moving his longer head feathers out of his face. He wondered how long exactly he had been asleep for. It didn't feel like very long. Roberto slowly moved out of his room and down into the center of his nest and walked to the entrance to peak outside.

The sun was high in the sky now, so Roberto assumed it was at least noon. His body felt so exhausted and he longed for more rest, but he had to begin his day like the others, and the thought of sleep brought him the fear of more nightmares. He shook his body to rid himself of the feeling of tiredness, and took off to meet up with the others.

"Hey, hey! Roberto! Nice to see ya up and at 'em!" Roberto was greeted by two other male macaws in mid flight.

"Hope I haven't missed anything exciting." Roberto smiled to each of the birds and did his best to not look tired and instead full of his usual energy.

"Actually you're just in time!" The other macaw replied. "Felipe and his tribe will be here shortly!"

Now that woke him up. Roberto felt his caution kicking in once again. "What are they coming here for?"

"It's just a social visit, what with the new truce and all. Some of them might even stay the night."

_Some would be staying the night?_

Before Roberto couldn't reply, there was the sound of the familiar caw of Felipe as he and his flock of scarlet macaws flew in from the sky above. It looked like he had brought his entire tribe with him as the sky above was flooded with red. Roberto felt himself becoming very uneasy whilst the rest of the spix's macaws cheered on their arrival. He hoped he really was just paranoid, and that everything was going to be just fine. He guessed he would find out soon enough.


End file.
